Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 July 2016
09:06 How about adding Nearly Impossible difficulty to all levels with Nearly Impossible and Nearly ImpossibleP template 09:07 And hi BP101697 09:07 Neutral. 09:08 Hi Mega. 09:09 This is the reason why we should merge this, Soda and Jelly Saga to be one since we can use the same standard to rate levels and completely unnecessary. Why other games can use the same wikis? 09:10 Level 1755 09:10 Insanely Hard?! 09:10 I don't think its that hard if you combine colour bomb with striped candy 09:10 Now I am at level 1557 09:10 I say level 1549 is not IH. 09:11 4 colors make it easier. 09:11 Hellotoall!!! 09:11 No, I oppose. Soda and Jelly Saga shouldn't be merged now for real 09:11 And 1755 should be Nearly Impossible 09:11 No way! 09:11 even IH is overrated 09:12 And I'm editing now. Here. How about Very Hard as difficulty 09:12 Is it overrated? 09:12 VH is the highest difficulty 09:13 @HM I always say Angry Birds, PvZ, Bloons, the Sims can have all games in single wiki, but why not Candy Crush, even we can have 20k+ pages on wiki. 09:13 OK! Should 1755 be downgraded to Very Hard. I posted a comment about the difficulty to use in 1755 09:13 I did it within 5 attempts 09:14 Even with different gameplays. 09:14 I disagree about that. Please note that farm heroes wikias and bubble witch are unmerged and users who were admin or rollback on that wiki, they won't be anymore so rethink before you do that 09:14 The problem is, CCSS is becoming a success wiki 09:15 How do we need to merge it? 09:15 o/ 09:15 Hi Edwin. 09:15 I rated 1691 original mobile version nearly impossible 09:15 This time is not appopriate to merge. 09:16 Akumaxx even thought that level is impossible 09:16 Fanon wiki is merged into many fanon games. And no need to merge 09:16 @NRN, I will update the difficulty displayed in content and you in infobox. Allright? 09:16 But duh mystery candies can give you five layer icings to finish the icing order 09:23 @HM Fanon wiki for all three saga is Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki only. Not necessary to split into three. 09:26 Test 09:30 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_487_(CCR) 09:30 What difficulty for 4 colors? 09:32 Why is wikia so glitchy recently? 09:32 http://scrubby-dubby-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_381?diff=next&oldid=19995 09:32 See the rollback summary 09:33 Like it haven't been glitchy to this day 09:34 Buusters really? 09:35 @bp, 487 - VH 09:39 I can also say insanely hard. 09:39 Bp, and in fanon, I think we should not add nearly impossible difficulty. 09:39 Why? 09:40 Oppose 09:40 Some users might need it for their fanon 09:40 Then it would be a big construction to it, we have not enough people to change difficulty. 09:40 Okay. 09:40 Hi. 09:40 Hi Lucas. 09:40 o/ 09:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Clover_Cliffs_(SCCS) 09:41 Lucas, can you check the levels difficulty? 09:42 @Lucas Can you rate http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_487_(CCR) new version of level 487 in my fanon? 09:43 I think there's enough consensus for Level 1068 to be downgraded to Very Hard. 09:43 Yep. 09:43 I say it is still overrated. 09:43 Hard or lower. 09:43 For 1525, very hard or extremely hard. 09:43 1538, hard. 09:43 Two levels gone now without boosters 09:44 Level 1525 took me around 4-5 tries. 09:44 And 1 try for 1538. 09:45 Extremely hard? What's that. 09:45 Insanely hard? 09:46 Yep. 09:46 But extremely hard is lower than nearly impossible. 09:46 I say most IH is EH now. 09:47 What about NI? 09:47 IH levels with Nearly Impossible template. 09:47 (This level is/used to be hell!) 09:48 1142 have the Nearly Impossible template though. 09:49 ummm... But I say oppose for that even NI template. 10:03 fart fart fart like fart fart fart 10:04 oooh juicy fart 10:04 fart fart 10:04 fartinski 10:04 *sigh* 10:08 -_- 10:09 They are becoming to be zombies 10:09 They are already dead but keeps still coming here 10:10 Misspelled again. 10:10 *Flokky* 10:12 XD 10:15 She never spelt it right... 10:16 Because Fiona failed English 10:16 She failed grade 1. 10:17 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_377_(CCR) I wonder if I should add for this level. 10:19 Should I add? 10:21 test 10:21 Dead. 10:28 It can 10:31 I'm leaving now 10:33 Goodbye to everyone. NRN, don't do PC due to edits on Fanon Wikia 10:35 Did fiona failed english 10:40 No 10:40 He does that on purpose 11:16 @Not real name Hello! NRN 11:18 Hi 11:19 Im done changing some insanely hard to nearly impossible 11:22 @Not real name but some level is removed NI template is still not upgrade into Nearly Impossible Difficulty yet. so you can edit them? but not past version. 11:24 Hello!!! I'm back. My Fanon Candy Crush Ball Saga has now the levelimages in the level table (Fanon Maia Wiki) 11:24 Thread:352767 Please hightlight this thread. 11:24 And also, the Insanely Hard will be kept for backwards compability. (Candy Crush Saga Wiki - This Wikimedia) 11:25 Like a comment that I send today 11:26 Crush Saga, a game made by King 11:26 Candy Crush Saga is succeed by Candy Crush Soda Saga 11:27 This article will lead you to the truth of the levels. If it needs to be changed, discuss it and I will propose it with HM200 11:29 I made past version pages for Level 9. Check them out (Fanon) 11:29 Or, you can see this thread to check the secret (This Wikimedia) 11:31 I created this thread since Flavor Field is rated insanely hard, which is unacceptable for me. 11:32 And I say many levels in that episode are overrated. 11:36 Thank you. I posted to the new thread 11:59 Hi Vlad 11:59 I'm MarTsok who edits here now 12:02 Can someone put the five moves version of a Candy Order level. Which level is it? 12:10 WB Edwin. 12:10 Thread:352767 12:15 I thought this was grapevine 12:16 Harry potter's 8th part is coming 12:17 I like to see, how they explain Hermione's actor 12:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2452_(SCCS)_Notes.png 12:28 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level_2451_(SCCS)_Notes.png 12:28 Ok, can you rate those? 12:28 2451 35 moves with 7 ingred. 12:29 2452 20 moves 12:29 In this episode I will reasonably be easier. 12:30 Tomorrow I'll upload further infomation. 12:34 Bp? 12:38 2451 Hard at least. 12:39 2452: Target score? 12:41 WB Rose. 12:41 o/ 12:42 Just clear those jellies. 12:42 Hi guys 12:45 Level 1399 I say this is no higher than medium. Level 1400 is much harder than this IMO. 12:46 Thread:352767 12:48 1399 agree 12:48 For me medium after buff 12:48 I also say somewhat easy is not underrated. 12:48 And level 1400 very hard. 12:49 1393 still somewhat easy 12:49 *1387 12:49 1393 remains at hard. 12:49 I completed the biff versions of the 3 the day after mobile version of that episode was released 12:53 Hi Mossy. 12:53 o/ 12:53 Bp, then 2452? 12:54 What blocker ES Spawn? 12:54 Marmalade. 12:56 Okay. VE. 12:56 20 moves. 12:56 Even with 20 moves? 12:56 12:57 Yep. 12:57 ES can explode. 12:57 And only 4 colors. 12:58 Then 12 moves? 12:58 @Edwin91476 Hi! 12:59 Hi Mosse. 12:59 @Edwin91476 where are you on level? now I'm on Level 1823. 12:59 1396 12:59 Bp, then 12 moves? 01:00 I say M or SH. 01:00 @Edwin91476 you on level 1396? 01:00 Yes. 01:00 For 1396, that is a very troublesome level. 01:00 But 1394 is the hardest. 01:00 @Edwin91476 how many tries? or how long you stuck on this level? 01:00 Who say level 1394 easy??? 01:00 I continously passed 3 times, so I say it is easy. 01:00 10 moves-bomb you say IH??? 01:01 @Edwin91476 you pass the level 1396? 01:01 Stuck in here. 01:02 @Edwin91476 stuck here today? or for day or week ago? 01:02 Today. 01:02 @Edwin91476 so yesterday where you are on level? 01:02 1390. 01:02 @Edwin91476 How many tries you play Level 1394? 01:03 one time. 01:03 @Edwin91476 lucky? or skill? 01:03 So I say continously passed 3 times, luck? 01:04 @Edwin91476 How many points and stars? 01:04 for level 1394 01:04 1st try about 1800000 01:04 2nd try 2800000 01:05 @Edwin91476 1st try failed or win? 01:05 are you remember? 01:05 Win. 01:09 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mushroom_Moor_(CCR) Plan for my episode 83. 01:24 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_117_(CCSR) 01:25 Er? Your fanon? 01:26 Yes 01:26 Similar to original level 1006. 01:26 So Easy. 01:26 test 01:27 so you finally decided to continue your fanon. Nice. 01:28 I have never intended to end my fanon, sometimes I'm just lazy to work at it 01:29 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1221_(CCR) Collect red candies first, then 2 striped candies, blue candies, 1 color bomb, and 20 swirls respectively. 01:29 So it is the reason of lazy...But you have time in chat. 01:29 All five tasks must be done in 50 moves. 01:29 Easy. 01:30 Another reason is I've been concentrating on this wikia 01:31 @Edwin How do you think about licorice that takes 2 or more hits to destroy. 01:31 I sent a spam report to the VSTF about a recent spammer that came here 01:31 ? 01:31 Not a problem. @Bp 01:31 ? @HM 01:31 @HM I have seen blocked list in this wiki, there are many sockpuppets and my device got lagged. 01:31 He did spam to another wikia so I have already reported it so a global block will be applied. 01:32 Lol BP 01:32 Yes but Crosswiki spam must be putted into a VSTF report to check it 01:32 Cnnot handle the list of outlawed users, can you? 01:32 But that's a problem in some devices and computers 01:33 So long message that writing will lag 01:33 It happens for me too 01:36 o/ 01:37 I'm away now. Edits on Fanon Wiki are awaiting me so Goodbye 01:38 @Edwin91476 See you again! bye! I'm busying for editings. 01:38 o/ 01:38 Bye. 01:38 @Mossy Mos and Edwin91474 See you again. Bye! Goodbye! 01:41 ? I just say bye to Mossy. 01:42 Making:My hardest mixed level in the 2s. It has variable difficulty from Hard to Insanely Hard. Check it out by viewing the image first at Mainpage of my fanon and then the finished page 01:46 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_118_(CCSR) 01:46 Bp about 1091 in your fanon I don't see striped candies but why does the info say there are striped candies? 01:46 oh. Forgot to remove. 01:48 Corrected. 01:48 Making the lv22 from new ball saga fanon by Sarah Botrini 01:48 It is medium. We'll discuss if it is changing 01:50 time to fart again 01:51 GET OUT OF HERE 01:52 I'M STRICT ON YOU 01:53 -_- 01:54 I'm okay with the spammer now. Edwin banned the spammer and I shouted at the spammer. 2 in 1. 01:55 Hi mossy 01:55 WB Mossy. 01:57 OK with Level 22 of my new fanon 01:59 And now starting with Level 23 of my new fanon 02:00 Really bye to me. 02:06 Goodbye 02:19 Now rerating episode difficulty in my fanon. 01:52 I'M STRICT ON YOU 01:53 -_- 01:54 I'm okay with the spammer now. Edwin banned the spammer and I shouted at the spammer. 2 in 1. 01:55 Hi mossy 01:55 WB Mossy. 01:57 OK with Level 22 of my new fanon 01:59 And now starting with Level 23 of my new fanon 02:00 Really bye to me. 02:06 Goodbye 02:19 Now rerating episode difficulty in my fanon. 05:39 In ball saga there're neither episodes nor worlds. Now all levels are stored in a national episode called Candy Crush Ball Saga. Up to 1000 will be included as supported to 710 of its predecessor. Currently, we have built 25 levels which the next 5 are coming in the next moments 05:39 And Nearly Impossible will be added, Extremely Hard will replace Insanely Hard which will be kept for backwards compabillity 05:41 And this will also be applied to other king.com games excluding Alphabetty which has Variable and Farm Heroes Super Saga Wikia which is new wiki 05:41 Wait, Jelly wiki was also new in January 2016, still had the difficulties through. 05:42 I still imagine that Farm Heroes Super Saga Wiki will earn the difficulty system. 05:43 Like Farm Heroes Saga and other King.com games 06:12 Dead Chat? 06:13 I need to look at the Nitrome Wiki 06:13 New active user is doing Lucky edit grinding piece of cake 06:13 When he edits. I can catch the lucky edit easily, when the edits reaches 730 06:14 Last time I was close at it, Wiki decided to glitch on me 06:30 And Characters of Ball Saga Are these 06:30 From VX2: Ralph and Yiva 06:31 Also from 2.000: Alex and Falcon 06:31 Tiffi, Kimmie and Jennie were caught by Brave Diggers and you need to pass the whole story to bring them again 06:31 P.S.:Posting them now 06:36 Cast is added now 06:37 Located at Ball Saga's mainpage 06:53 On 2 chats the same time 06:55 Anyone there? 06:55 On one. Everything about CCS and my fanon is chatted here. Atechno chat is used to discuss the diffs of my fanons with Sarah Botrini (HM200) 06:55 It's me storm. I'm still here for chat and edit even if I edit in a different wiki 06:56 My new fanon's cast is OK? 06:56 I haven't seen the cast 06:57 See The Main Page of CCBS to view the cast of that fanon 06:57 Look up 06:57 Your rating? 06:57 Is the cast cool? 06:58 Main characters of Candy Crushes are trapped by Brave Diggers according to the cast section 06:59 Candy Crush Saga - Soda - Jelly are the candy crushes 06:59 Tiffi Kimmy and Jenny 07:01 Noooooo!!!! Those are trapped by a game called BRAVE DIGGERS. HAVE YOU SEEN THE CAST?. Different characters are in this saga, unlike Candy Crush Super Saga, my previous fanon that still accepts level redesigns 07:01 Satisfied? 07:02 brb, switching browser 07:04 Level 24 is in the making now 07:04 * Storm2 battles it out with an evil spawner 07:06 hey' 07:06 Hey Mega 07:07 Hello!! 07:07 Level 24 is now done along with 25. No evil spawners here. 9 and 10 colors is also a new feature 07:07 oh crap 07:08 My fanon has 8 colours at the most. The 8th colour is coming in at 571 07:10 9 colors doesn't let you to create easily special candies as you did in 8 colors. My fanon will have 10 at the most. My fanon has uncommon 7 and 8 color levels and rare 9 and very rare 10 color levels. Pink candy has new design and strawberry is the second magical candy which is more powerful than Purplejelly 07:10 Will your fanon have locked chocolate? 07:12 * Storm2 wishes death to 1333's Evil Spawner 07:12 Yes, but comes late at level 31 as opposed to lv25 in my previous fanon. L31 will introduce Chocolate outside chocolate levels and mixed levels with Chocolate type along with another. 07:12 It also has white chocolate introduced at level 20 which is based on level 121 of Soda Saga but with an 9x9 board 07:13 I've seen your level 20 07:13 My fanon has white chocolate too, but it's introduced at 331 07:13 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_331_(S2CCS) 07:14 It also has protection zone also know as red teleporters which lifts the effects and matches from non-protection zones but it doesn't happen when you do that in that zone or a candy will spawn 07:14 I seen your level 331. 07:14 But my white choco level 20 is easier due to having 4 colors 07:15 I'm uploading images for each level in my fanon (1 -30) 07:16 I've actually made 562 levels, it's just I haven't been bothered enough to upload them all lol 07:16 564 actually 07:16 Did your fanon have protection zone which lifts the effects and matches? Like my fanon. 07:16 It has a protection zone, but it doesn't function like that 07:17 When will you introduce icing levels? 07:17 It just protects squares from tornadoes/chocolates/evil spawners @HM100 07:17 @Marioman: Who are you talking to? 07:19 Oh!! My own protection zone is different. For instance, this level introduces red teleporters which lifts some effects. Furthermore, it is hard because if the striped candy goes off the protection zone, it won't spread jam and you need to create in that zone a horizontal striped candy to spread the jam everywhere 07:19 Icing levels are available in Level 36 in my new fanon while in my old in Level 41 07:19 Nice use of the red conveyor teleporters :) 07:21 It is also found in a mixed level that it is rated variable because it depends on person to person. Unreleased version of these levels didn't have that but later we decided to put it to test and try it 07:22 Cool 07:23 This one will make the game harder. In level 23, ingredients will fall from the protection to non-protection and then from green teleporters will make the ingredient go to the exit 07:27 Blue and purple are added in latter levels 07:28 I just have the regular portals and the conveyor teleporters 07:29 The regular portals can function in directions other than downwards though 07:29 A rainbow runway level has been left undetermined for a long time 07:29 Also many bubbly bog levels 07:29 440? 07:30 433 07:30 440 was just eww for me 07:30 I played it some time before the nerf to five colours though 07:30 After the nerf I had a much easier time with it 07:31 I think medium 07:32 433 - somewhat easy 07:32 Conveyor Belts will never exist in my fanons for unknown reasons 07:32 434 - hard 07:32 I have a fanon 07:32 Too 07:32 lol @HM 07:33 I've seen your fanon @Orepros 07:33 I have a fanon search Candy world 07:34 And conveyor portals will function differently in each fanon monitored by HM200 07:34 I have a fanon 07:34 And yes it's under construction 07:35 Mine's always been under construction because I haven't been bothered enough to upload most of the levels xD 07:35 Candy world will instantly lead you there 07:36 My fanon (old fanon) ended at level 710 which is a boss level and it isn't documented here 07:36 Yay the Evil Spawner went boom during Sugar Crush :D 07:36 My Fanon will never end like regular Candy crush 07:36 Dont forget the different color scheme 07:37 Of Candy colors 07:37 I plan for my fanon to end at 3000 07:37 I might end up changing it though 07:37 My fanon will end at 1050 07:37 My old ended at 710 07:37 And my new will introduce ES at Lv.100. At your's Storm? Which level? 07:38 Mine will introduce at 201 07:38 But mine also has a angel spawned powerup 07:38 Spawner 07:39 931 @HM 07:39 Witch changes evil Spawner into Angel Spawner for 5 moves 07:39 So close to where it was supposed to be introduced in the real game 07:39 Which in turn spawns special candies 07:39 Orepos Wikia, you'll introduce it earlier but later than me. Bravo, at late but not as late as CCS 07:39 IDK Orepos 07:43 But also even though the color levels has the regular Candy color scheme it has different color scheme for the levels and the official game colors 07:44 Five colors removes red 07:44 four removes orange 07:44 And three colors excludes green 07:44 This also applies to my fanons since purple jelly 07:45 My Fanon has the six level type here and the Antiorder and future jam levels 07:46 These are in my fanon too 07:47 Can the Antiorder page be changed so it doesn't just exist for cc071 07:47 All CC017 level types will exist here 07:47 And icons too 07:47 Mixed levels changed to hybrid levels 07:48 "Can the Antiorder page be changed so it doesn't just exist for cc071" 07:48 I assume so 07:48 No!!! In Super they're called hybrid. In new Ball Saga they're renamed to mixed levels 07:49 Well, it's your fanon 07:49 Well I have the unreleased levels and episodes 07:50 Yes, I have two. My old and my new. My old accepts redesigns for now and my new both levels and redesigns. It also has some redesigned graphics like jelly and pink candy found in Super Saga 07:50 My official is now Candy Crush Ball Saga 07:50 All fanons in one are named HM's Candy Crush Sagas 07:57 * Storm2 generates a nice chain reaction of Evil Spawner detonations 07:58 Level 25 also in making now 07:59 Lv.24 and 25 won't have blockers 07:59 1334 08:00 Apparently some emoticons are still not working 08:03 Why? 08:03 IDK 08:04 And I'm not even going to try and fix them while I'm on my Packard Bell because it'll lag like hell 08:04 I'll just wait until I get my new hard drive put into my faster Lenovo computer 08:04 WB Orepros BTW 08:05 Oooohhh 08:06 When 200 is released dreamworld will open 08:08 Good thing I'm secretly mushroom pigs new account 08:10 New account of Mushroom Pig. Why you disabled your old account? 08:13 I decided to change my name 08:14 Okaies 08:18 Leaving for now 08:22 Hello again 09:03 . 10:04 Is chat Dead? 10:04 No one is here now 10:04 Who will join with me? 2016 07 03